


Oikawa's Nightmare

by huhu_lene_gz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmare, and iwa chan is a human, but its probably been done a million times, i love this trope, kinda inspired by fhq, oikawa is a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhu_lene_gz/pseuds/huhu_lene_gz
Summary: Humans are so fragile after all.





	Oikawa's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> People have probably already done this a million times but here I am with this trope :). hope yall enjoy it nonetheless

“IWA-CHAN!” 

Oikawa shrieks as he runs across the battlefield, heart pounding, dragging that torn cloak that suddenly weighs a million pounds, as he forces his legs to run faster. The attack on the capital had been so unexpected that he had been thrust into combat totally underprepared.

Now, he only has eyes for one person, lying on his front, hand outstretched, clothes ripped to shreds, a large gash oozing blood from his back.

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan!” Oikawa leaps over fallen bodies and pieces of crumbled palace. His breaths are ragged, his legs screaming. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa drops to his friend’s side. His knees give out, crashing to the ground as he gathers his friend into his arms. His friend whose body has gone cold. The faint scent of magic residue is still present on Iwaizumi’s body - the magic of White Light. Human magic. Iwaizumi had been struck down by his own kind.

No! Iwa-chan can’t be dead! Iwa-chan is the strongest, most tenacious human out there! That’s what made Oikawa adore him all the more…!

To his left, he hears shouting, and to his right, thundering footsteps and the clank of metal. 

“Oikawa Tooru, caster of dark magic, leader of the demons,” one of them announces. A faceless being who has the gall to hold his sword up against Oikawa. “You will die today, by my hand!”

Oikawa rises, setting Iwaizumi’s body down on the ground. He promises himself. Promises himself that these despicable humans will never again hurt Iwa-chan. Will never again lay their hands on the one most precious to him. 

With tears in his eyes and shaking limbs, Oikawa strikes.

*

“Oi! Shittykawa! Wake up!”

Oikawa’s eyes snap open, coming to face with Iwaizumi’s concerned expression, the servant standing over him, bathed in the bright moonlight, hands on his hips. 

“Iwa-chan!” Without a second thought, Oikawa springs at him, clutching onto Iwaizumi for dear life, and his sudden weight spends the both of them sprawling to the ground.

“Oi! What’s with you? Seriously!” Iwaizumi hisses, struggling futilely, because a determined Oikawa’s strength is nothing to be scoffed at. “Let go!” 

“No!” Oikawa cries, clinging on desperately. Lucifer...he just needs to make sure Iwaizumi here right now isn’t a figment of his imagination, is a real, living being right in front of him. “Iwa-chan, you’re alive!”

The struggling suddenly stops, and Oikawa can hear Iwaizumi’s puzzlement in his voice. “Of course I’m alive. What are you talking about?”

Oikawa then detaches himself from Iwaizumi, acutely aware of the shock registering on Iwaizumi’s face at his tear-stricken one. Iwaizumi opens his mouth to speak, but Oikawa beats him to it.

“Say my name, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi looks contemplative, but decides to do as he is told. “Oikawa?”

“No, I mean…”

“Tooru?” Iwaizumi tries again. “Seriously, Trashkawa, what the hell’s wrong with y-?”

The floodgates open and Oikawa buries his face into Iwaizumi’s chest, once more relishing in his smell, in the taste of his soul. The candle of life burns ever brighter in Iwaizumi. Oikawa sobs, tears running freely as he clutches onto Iwaizumi for dear life, claws scraping his back, as he cares for nothing else. Not right now. 

“Oikawa! Hey! It hurts, you know!” While Iwaizumi’s tone is harsh, his arms come up to hold Oikawa gently. Oikawa loosens his hold, content with just remaining in Iwaizumi’s embrace. He chuckles inwardly. Humans are just so fragile.

“Oikawa Tooru, you’re a dumbass, you know that?” With his insane upper body strength, Iwaizumi lifts Oikawa effortlessly and drops him unceremoniously on the bed, eliciting a cry of “Iwa-chan! So mean!”

“I’m going back to patrolling duty,” Iwaizumi says, huffing. 

However, he does not get to take another step because Oikawa is invoking his magic and pulls Iwaizumi into bed with him, latching onto him and snuggling into Iwaizumi’s chest, amid protests. 

Oikawa closes his eyes, breathing in Iwaizumi’s scent. He vaguely recalls Iwaizumi throwing an arm across his midsection when he finally falls asleep.


End file.
